Trunks and Goten Go to School
by lil-kyro
Summary: Trunks and Goten are going to school, and they meet a bully! How will they deal with this situation?
1. Registration

DISCLAIMER: I do not now Dragonball Z

-- before I begin, I would like to thank the ppl who read my first fanfic, and also for those who sent me comments (good ones =D). hehe, I like encouragement. Thank you!!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

"Heh! You missed me Goten!"

"No fair! You flew! You know I can't fly!"

It's a fine summer day. Chi-Chi bought Goten over to play, while she and Bulma chat and drank tea. Yes, Trunks and Goten _are _supposed to be playing…but instead they're sparring…

"Get down from there right now! Oh I get it! You're scared!" yelled Goten as he looked away. And with that, Trunks flew down to satisfy his little friend, and also changed the subject while he was at it. "I'm hungry Goten, let's go get something to eat! Race ya to the kitchen!"

The two of them were running down the winding hallways of Capsule Corp. happily. They were running so fast that they past it, but they eventually found their way to the kitchen.

"Hey mom! We need something to eat!" yelled Trunks as they entered the kitchen.

"Well, look who's hungry?" said Bulma as she got up to make the boys a little something to eat. The two of them sat down and joined Chi-Chi.

"Mommy? When is Nii-chan gonna be back from school?" asked Goten suddenly.

"Soon," answered Chi-Chi, "why?"

"Nothing, 'cause Nii-chan promised me he'd teach me to fly after he comes back from school." Said Goten with a cute, wide smile on his face.

"Well, he'll be back at around 4 o'clock."

"When is that?"

"Goten, you don't know how to fly?" asked Bulma, as she came over to give the boys a plate of club sandwiches.

"Never mind that. Goten still doesn't know how to read the clock," said Chi-Chi, disappointedly. "I've been home schooling him for so many years now, and Goten doesn't even know half the stuff I teach him. What he need is a real teacher…" 

"Yup, we have been discussing about this for a long time. Instead of having you two sparring all the time, why not spend the day: at school?!? You two do need proper education" concluded Bulma to the boys.

"*gasp* you mean we get to go to school?!? Like Nii-chan? Will I be in the same class as Nii-chan? Will I? Will I? 'Cause then, I'll be able to see Nii-chan's girlfriend" said Goten, evilly, "I hear she's _really_ pretty…"

" WHAT?!? GOHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND??? ARGGGG!!! AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME!! THAT BOY'S GOT SOMETHING TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHEN HE GETS BACK…"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It's been a few days after the little conversation. Bulma and Chi-Chi are in an interview with the principal of Orange Star Elementary, hoping that he'll accept the boys into the school….

The principal, short, fat, chubby, nearly bald and with a moustache, says "So…" for the longest time. "Have these boys ever had any schooling _at all_??"

"Well, hehe" Chi-Chi says uneasily, "I have been home schooling Goten for quite a number of years now…"

"Mm-hm…and Trunks?"

"Uh…no" Bulma said, "but he does know a bit about our high technology back at Capsule Corp!"

"Hm…."…. "…hm…"

And for about 5 minutes of total silence, in addition of the occasional "hm-ing", the principal finally blurts out: "Ok, they're in."

"Oh thank you Mr. Tsuyomori!! Thank you very much!!"

"Their first class will start on Wednesday, two days from now. That should give them enough time to straighten up, and prepare. Goten will be in class 2B, and Trunks, I'll put him in…3A. Any questions? No? Good. Don't be late"

"Hai!" Bulma and Chi-chi said gratefully.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~


	2. The Bully

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z

- Two days have gone by very quickly, and Bulma and Chi-Chi are very excited to have their boys going to school. Yes, that's right. It is Bulma and Chi-Chi who are thrilled (which is unusual) while Trunks and Goten stand still, letting their mothers fix up their school clothes.

"It's your first day of school. Now, I want you to behave, you got that?" said Bulma.

"Heh," grunted Vegeta, who appeared out of no where, "in my time, we didn't have school. Who would waste time going to school when you had all those planets to blow up? You earthlings are insane! HA! School..."

"Don't listen to you father, Trunks," said Bulma, "he was never into the idea of sending you to school..." as she pushed him outside.

"Now wait here you two. The school bus will almost be here."

"Let's go through what not to do in the bus again," suggested Chi-Chi as they started their wait. "Well? What are you not supposed to do?"

"Fly,"

"power up,"

"shoot energy balls,"

"fight and hurt people..."

"AND?!?"

"...make things move and freak people out..." they both said.

"Good, well would you look at that? The bus is here!" They all turned to watch the white school bus turn around the bend.

"Why can't we just fly to school?" asked Trunks in time before the bus stopped in front of them.

"NO FLYING!!!" yelled Bulma almost instantly.

" yeesh...." muttered Trunks as he and Goten turned and head into the school bus for the first time.

"Bye Goten!!" shouted Chi-Chi.

"Bye Mommy!!!" shouted back the always-happy Goten.

"*sigh*....our boys are growing up so fast...."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Trunks and Goten stepped onto the bus. Wearing their new school clothes and carrying their cute little backpacks, the two of them began walking down the aisle of the school bus and seeing curious faces looking their way.

They felt uneasy, considering it was their first time ever walking down the aisle of a school bus. They kept walking, and before they knew it, they reached the very end of the bus. By this time, everybody go back to what they were doing, and the two of them, relieved, sat down on a seat with Goten beside the window and Trunks on the outside. They sat silent for a minute or so, until Goten gave Trunks a little nudge.

"W-were you scared Trunks-kun?" Goten whispered.

Of course, not wanting to admit it, Trunks said, "Of course not! Why would I be?"

*giggle giggle* The two of them heard giggling from across their seat, they turned their heads and saw two girls of their age giggling at them.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?" Trunks blurted out. As saiyan prince, it is only natural to defend one another at times of insults.

*giggle giggle* "Are you two new?" asked one of the girls.

Trunks, who changed faces immediately, and realized that they were nice, blushed. "Yea..." he said, although not coming out right, and looked away.

The two girls, one blue-haired, the other one red-haired, sat side-by-side, looking very cute. They were very interested in Goten and Trunks (as a lil kid kinda way! Don't think dirty, they're only kids you know!) They were just as chibi as Goten and Trunks. No different!

"So what's your name?" asked the blue-haired girl politely.

"Er...I'm Trunks. And this is Goten," he said as he gestured Goten, who was hiding behind him.

The two girls giggled at the sight of Goten. "So, who's class are you in?"

"Uh..." Goten peeked out. He looked at his palm and hesitated. "Um....2..B." He said confidently. Then, he quickly shoved his hand in front of Trunks face. "Did I say it right?" he whispered, showing him the number and letter that was printed in his palm by his mother earlier that day.

"Why what a coincidence! Mori is in that class too!", the girl on the outside gestured the blue-haired girl who sat beside her.

Then, suddenly, the bus stopped. The busdriver opened the door, and the person who just stepped on pratically made the bus lean towards the right. Everybody gasped, then it was total silence.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" asked Trunks.

"Shh! That's Bakku, the school bully. You wouldn't want to see him mad." said the red-haired girl.

"School bully, eh?" muttered Trunks to Goten. The two of them snickered.

As Bakku began walking the aisle, everybody felt the shaking of his steps. He's not the average 9 year old boy you see everyday. Bakku is bigger than most 9 year old boys. In terms of "heavy" that is. (Just picture him as Pakku in the DBGT TV special  **except bigger ~.^)

"Hey, you're in my seat!" cried the terrifying Bakku.

"Go sit somewhere else!" replied Trunks.

*gasp!* which came from everybody else on the bus.

"Yea! We were here first! Go find somewhere else to sit!" Goten joined in.

Immediately, Bakku's face changed from mean, to.......rejected..

"Argh!!" he yelled from soft to loud. "Get out NOW!!!!"

Trunks and Goten were hugging each other, ~terrified~, against the window as they tried their best to hold in their laughter. Why would they laugh you ask? Well, obviously, they have never been threatened by somebody so big and weak before, maybe except for Vegeta (not that he's weak...or big..)

"GET OUT!!!" screamed Bakku as he jumped on the empty space on the seat and threw a punch at Trunks, who was in front of Goten. Trunks' fast reaction's made him throw a punch at the incoming fist, but a quick flash about Chi-Chi telling them about no fighting made him hold it back, and instantly duck.

This made Bakku's punch go straight at Goten. But having the same reactions as Trunks, Goten watched the fist in slow motion come towards him. He, too, remembered about the speech his mommy told about no fighting. So he caught Bakku's punch, but to show he didnt' have super strength, he let it go instead of stopping it. 

"Hey, hey! No fighting!" said the busdriver as he walked towards them. "Gah!! What did you do to my window?!?"

Goten's and Bakku's hand appeared to be outside, through the window. It was Bakku's punch that made it break through, and everybody was watching.

"Oh Goten! Are you okay?" asked Mori as she quickly ran over to check.

The two of the took their hands out of the window. Bakku's hand was bleeding, but Goten only had some minor cuts.

"Haha, are you okay buddy?" asked Trunks.

"Yea, I'm okay." said the always-happy Goten =D

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The bus arrived at Orange Star Elementary. Everybody got out. This school was pretty much the same as Orange Star High School. The same orange and yellow star logo at the front, and the same blue windows. We see our two favourite boys walking toward the school dorrs with everybody else. Their adventure started already in the bus. Surely, there will be more adventures awaiting them in the building.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

-.-"" haha, so what did you think? btw, in case some of you are confused, Mori is the blue-headed girl who "likes" Goten" and the red-haired girl is someone else. But that's for you to find out in the _third_ chapter!!!


End file.
